The mobile communication technology has undergone development of four generations. The first-generation wireless communication belongs to analog communication, and only voice signals can be transmitted. From the second-generation wireless network, a mobile communication network comes into a digital network era, and voice and data can be transmitted simultaneously. With the development of a modulation technology, a data transfer rate is increased from 14.4 Kbps to 1 Gbps from the second-generation to fourth-generation mobile communication (Long Term Evolution (LTE)). The second-generation wireless communication adopts the Gaussian minimum shift keying (GMSK) modulation technology, the third-generation mobile communication adopts quadrature phase shift keying (QPSK), and both of the modulation technologies belong to the single-carrier modulation.
In order to increase the data transfer rate, the fourth-generation mobile communication network typified by the LTE standard adopts a multi-carrier modulation technology. In the LTE standard, the single-carrier frequency-division multiple access (SC-FDMA) technology may be adopted in the uplink, and the orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) technology may be adopted in the downlink. In the multi-carrier modulation, a high-speed signal may be divided into a plurality of low-speed signals through an IFFT, the low-speed signals may be modulated into different sub-carriers, and a signal having a long symbol period may be synthesized for transmission. Therefore, the multi-carrier modulation technology may have a capability of anti-multipath fading in a wireless channel.
A major impetus for the development of future mobile communication may be Internet of Things (IoT) and machine-to-machine (M2M) communication, and characteristics of the IoT and M2M communication may be random, asynchrony, short data, low latency, low power consumption and low cost. Therefore, there may be a need to study a new modulation technology to meet the requirements of the development of the future wireless communication, and thereby the present disclosure is provided.